Darkness to Light
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Edward Cullen is not the boy you bring home to mommy, Bella isnt the one for human guys,or any guys for that matter, what will happen when this bad bad boy meets a gorgeous vampire that hasnt had a relationship in centuries?
1. Chapter 1

He just moved from Phoenix Arizona, he was living with his dad because his parents split when he was a kid. Now he was the new kid again, in Forks, WA. The only reason his dad sent him there was because he was on his last leg and about to go to jail if he screwed up again. His name was Edward Cullen. He had just gotten off the plane, he walked down the exit ramp and out to the airport lobby where there were crowds of people. Edward didn't like people, he never got along with people, they all had issues of some kind.

"Eddie!" he heard a familiar hammering voice calling out the nickname his mother had given him.

"There's my baby boy, look you are all grown up," his mother gushing all over him as she hugged him,

"Hey mom, I have to get the rest of my stuff," Edward pulling away roughly,

His mother knew all about his activities that had gotten him in trouble in Phoenix; stealing cars, smoking pot on school property, fighting, putting others in the hospital over stupid shit, the latest thing he did was get caught drag racing. His mother Renee didn't know that he had problems showing affection but that was her fault, she blamed herself for not being around, it was her fault because she slept around on his father Charlie. Edward turned heads of many girls, the only thing he was interested in girls for was one thing, getting his rocks off, he never hit a girl or abuse one but he was never one for relationships, he didn't want one, he didn't know how to do relationships, it was the hardest thing for him because he didn't have any son/mother relationship. His dad toughened him up, told him that if he tried having a relationship with any woman they would just break his heart, he had thought that was for fact because his parents split up because of his mother sleeping around. Edward didn't want to be with his mother, he was still pissed that she threw away him and his father. He grabbed his army duffle bag that his father had given him, then headed back to his mother, he had to get out of the airport soon before he got pissed and started letting knuckles fly for it being too crowded. He grabbed his mother's arm and jerked her out of the airport to the sidewalk outside, it wasn't much better but at least it was fresh air,

"Edward, what are you doing?" Renee asked.

"I just cant be around that many people at one time," Edward clutching the bridge of his nose, he felt an oncoming headache. He thought prison would be better than this hell, it was the wettest, coldest place in the U.S. and he was with the one person he never wanted to be around in his life. He laughed out loud at the predicament he was in,

"I'm going back home, I rather go to prison for the rest of my entire life than be here," Edward turning around and trying to walk back into the airport.

"No, Edward, I know I have never really been the mother to you that you needed, but you are my son, I wont let you go back, you aren't going to go to prison, I wont let that happen," Renee explained. Edward turned around, he laughed in her face,

"You, the woman who cheated on her family, the one who never really cared, always sending birthday cards on my birthday instead of coming to see me, you want to be a mother now? Its too late, or have you not heard about my little activities that have gotten me here, and this is the last straw Renee, after this, if I get in trouble I wont be going to jail, I will be in prison," Edward growled out.

"Come on Eddie, why don't you try to calm down and make the best of things while you are here instead of giving up so easily," Renee explained.

Edward huffed and followed his mother to the car.


	2. Not just any girl

She isn't the one to take home to mommy, unless that is your mother is a vampire herself. Bella Swan, she was turned in the summer during the Civil War, she had disguised herself as a man, she wasn't one for the frilly dresses and the bonnets, her mother had already died due to disease, she only had her father, he had already served in wars and she knew he wouldn't survive another one if his number came up. So when his number did come up she took his orders, she went and grabbed his armor and his sword, and rode away on his horse, she had never been able to make him proud, but he pushed her after her mother died, he taught her to protect herself since she wasn't interested in any of the guys in town. She always saw how her father's eyes lit up when she had learned a new skill or a new block, she was fast at learning, but he never said a word about being proud of her. So she went to the civil war in hopes that she would make him proud, however she never got to find out because she was riding back through on her way to another location when there were strange looking women standing by the creek, she thought like a man at the time and figured she would do what any guy or a gentleman of the war would do,

"Are you ladies in so kind of trouble?" Bella asked, she could hear them whispering and giggling the next thing she knew she was a vampire and was helping Maria with her newborn army. That was until she met him, her soul mate, Tristan Connor. He was a vampire, his whole family was, which he was the only child of his family, he had his mother and father, which were both vampires. She stuck with him and his family, she felt whole, secure, loved, she knew just by looking at him that he was her soul mate, she felt a connection she couldn't describe, she had never felt like that around any of the guys that had been in her hometown. She traveled with them for a couple of centuries, met some of the other clans, the Masen clan was the more of family clan to the Connor clan, Bella loved them like her brothers and sisters, they hung out all the time. Now, if it hadn't been for the Masen clan she would have died along time ago, she would have died from hunger only months after her soul mate had gotten himself killed, and it was her fault. She vowed that there would never be another to take his place, her cold dead heart had only been given to Tristan and she had gotten him killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Now 2011<strong>

Bella had become apart of the Masen clan after Tristan died, only because the soul reason that Tristan's family knew that she wouldn't live after his death with them, the Masens was the only way, if it was anyone who could get through Bella it was Carlisle Masen. He was a doctor and he had a unique way of handling things. Bella never saw the Connor clan hardly, because it was too hard to be apart of their family when she had lost Tristan, so when she heard from Alice that the Connors were coming to spend some time with the Masens she begged Alice to hang out with her to go and do something to keep her mind off of things. It was the last time that Bella had begged Alice to come with her to the lake house to spend some time since the Connors were staying at the house.

"Bella, sweetie, I know you hurt when his parents come over, but they would really like to see you, they miss you, they feel like they lost you as well as they lost…" Alice being interrupted,

"Alice, stop, you cant, you just cant say his name around me, and you cant possibly know the feeling of what its like losing your soul mate, you still have Jasper, and I cant see them, you and everyone else can tell them I died when they buried their precious son," Bella harshly.

"Okay, Bella, just calm down," Alice seriously,

"You just cant do that Alice, like… ever," Bella shaking, Alice hugged her,

"Come on, lets go hunt, then we can go to the mall," Alice all chipper.

"Alice, you know I hate shopping!" Bella huffed,

"Who said anything about shopping, I thought we could grab a movie," Alice smiling,

"Nothing all mushy love shit," Bella squishing her nose up like it had left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Right," Alice feeling sorry for her, she knew how rough Bella had had it, they almost lost her a time or two through the process of helping her through the loss.

"Alice, don't do that," Bella biting on her lip,

"Do what…oh, that, sorry, Bella I just love you and care about you, you are my sister you know," Alice sweetly.

"I know, Alice, I know but you guys just cant keep walking on egg shells around me, I will never overcome what happened, that will stay with me for the rest of my immortal life," Bella strongly. Alice just threw her arm over Bella's shoulder and skipped out the door with her so they could hunt.


	3. Temptation

Today was school for Bella and the rest of the Masens, Alice had had a vision of Edward, she didn't want to tell Bella about it but she already knew by reading her mind,

"Bella, I…" Alice looking hurt,

"No Alice, I am fine, I am not getting involved, I cant get involved with anyone, not now, not ever," Bella growled out. Alice knew better, when Bella was reborn as a vampire Alice could see her big heart, Bella's weakness was caring for others, she would help the most dangerous vampire in the world if he was dying of thirst. Alice could only pray that it would never be Bella's downfall, sure Bella was a vampire and had strength like one and could read minds of others, but she was still not as strong as the rest of her brothers and sisters, and she may never be. This Edward was going to be a problem, he was trouble and Alice could see it. Alice and Bella arrived at school in Alice's jeep, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett followed behind.

Meanwhile Edward was getting his schedule and trying to get to class,

"Hi, I'm Jessica, would you like for me to show you around?" Jessica being all flirtatious with him, he smirked, he looked her up and down,

"Sure sweetheart, how about we just skip class and find a nice private place," Edward licking his lips,

"I just met you, you could take me out tonight to the diner though," Jessica smiling as she looked down at his schedule.

"This is great, we have all the same classes, stick with me and I'll get you to class," Jessica all preppy,

"I'd like to get you somewhere else," Edward getting a little rough, she turned around and slapped him across the face and walked off,

"Damn, she has a nice body but not a nice attitude," Edward finding his classes on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch time<strong>

Edward hadn't gotten to know anyone because frankly he didn't want to, but all the girls wanted him, even the ones that were dating the football players, he had already had two dates lined up for the week, two cheerleaders one being the head cheerleader, of course their boyfriends found out at lunchtime which cause for an interesting turn of events.

"You're the new kid right, keep off of my girl," a big gorilla of a guy came over to Edward who was sitting at a lone table,

"Or what?" Edward mouthing off, his knuckles had been itching for a face to punch all morning, the big gorilla of a guy came back with his fist and was just about to punch him, Edward caught it, Alice, Bella, and Emmett walked into the lunch room just in time, Edward smirked,

"Now, I'm not allow to fight you see, I'll wind up in prison, and even though I hate this place and I hate the woman who gave birth to me I really would like to stay out of prison, now are you going to fight me or am I going to have to break your hand?" Edward nonchalantly looking at the door of where Alice and Bella were staring in his direction. He glanced back up at the football player and squeezing his hand that was around the football players fist for good measure,

"Jeez man, fine, I wont fight you," the football player shouted,

"Good, now get lost, oh tell your whore of a girlfriend hi for me," Edward smirking as he picked up his coke to drink. This time the football player came back rounding on Edward, Edward blocked his punch and was just about to ram through the football player but Emmett broke it up.

"Hey guys, chill out, take it easy," Emmett pulling them apart, Edward shook with adrenaline wanting to finish the fight but apart of him told him to step off that he was going to go to prison if he didn't. Edward gave them both an evil eye and walked away, Bella had tried reading his mind but he was the only one that she couldn't read, it confused her and she wanted answers to why. Bella just sat down and looked at Alice,

"He has a long history with trouble Bella, this is one you cant save," Alice seriously. Bella shook her head,

"I wasn't thinking about it, I cant read his mind," Bella leaning over to her, Alice stared at her,

"Its impossible, you can read everyone's mind," Alice confused. Bella just stared at her tray.


	4. Another episode

After lunch was Biology, Bella sat in the classroom at her desk, there only being one seat open in the class and that was beside her, she was doodling in her notebook when she smelt him, he smelt good, but he had so much rage, so much anger built up in his body, as if he would explode on someone, anyone that looked at him wrong and he would explode on them. His scent was captivating, she didn't need this, she had already found her mate and he had died, she wasn't going to do anything to get involved with this guy. When he walked by the fan his scent was blown right in front of her nose, he was staring at her with those light brown eyes, she couldn't take it anymore, she was in pain, excruciating pain, she couldn't help but hold her nose.

"Hey, you must be Edward Cullen, I have a seat for you right up front here," the teacher showing him his seat,

_~What the hell is up with this chick, I put on deodorant and cologne, I even took a shower!~ _Edward thought to himself, he turned and stared at her, she had put her pen down, she glanced at him with her dark brown eyes, almost black, she turned away and started doodling till the teacher gave them something to look at with a magnifying glass. She shoved one over to him carefully trying not to come in contact with him, he was getting annoyed with her rudeness and when he couldn't take it anymore he turned to ask her what her problem was but she jumped up and left a second before the bell rang.

"Damn," Edward stunned, he blinked his eyes for a minute, he had never felt the way he did as in that moment, he didn't know love, he only knew protection, protection from women, never have a relationship with them or they will screw your best friend while they are screwing you, but that rule was so far out of his mind right now. He walked out of class,

_~What the hell is this girl doing to me? No, I am Edward Cullen, I cant let a girl just throw all the rules out of my life, especially that one. She isn't going to screw me over. Maybe if I screwed her over first, yeah, that way she doesn't screw me over.~ _Edward thought. He gave an evil crooked smile, he had a plan, next time he saw Bella he would ask her out, however, how would he do that without scaring her off?

Bella left the school ran back home, through the woods, she ran till she came to the door of her home. She hurt so much, she screamed out loud, she fell to her knees, she held her head,

"How can I be dead if this hurts so much?" Bella cried out, Esme came running out and held her,

"What's wrong Bella?" Esme holding her daughter,

"It hurts, I want to be with him, I want to be with Tristan," Bella cried out. Esme knew she was having an elapse back to that horrible time when she had lost Tristan, she didn't know how bad it was, she brought Bella in the house and called Carlisle.

"I need you here, its Bella," Esme explained quietly,

"What's wrong with her?" Carlisle asked,

"She wants Tristan, you have to come home, I don't know how bad it is," Esme explained.

"Alright, I'll be home as soon as I can, get Jasper, he is the only one that can keep her calm till I get there," Carlisle explained.

"Alright, I love you," Esme hanging up, Carlisle sat there staring at the phone, he smiled,

"I love you Esme," Carlisle's smile turning worried, worried for Bella.


	5. Emmett and Edward Friends?

Jasper got up, he was sitting next to Alice in class,

"What's wrong Jaz?" Alice asked,

"It's Bella again, she's hurting, Esme needs me to come help," Jasper whispered,

"No, not again, I am not losing her again," Alice's voice filled with so much concern, she got up, Jasper turned around,

"You cant expect me to just sit here and do nothing, we almost lost her the last time," Alice whispered, Edward was sitting right behind Alice, he had heard everything they had whispered, he thought now was his foot in the door opportunity.

"Maybe I can help," Edward strongly, Alice whirled around,

"I think you have done enough today," Alice harshly.

"What the hell did I do, I didn't do anything to her," Edward finally figuring the girl's name out, Bella, weird name.

"Just stay out of it!" Alice screamed,

"You think you are just such a bad ass, because you never had a mother…" Alice being calmed to an extent because of Jasper, he pulled her out of the room. Emmett was sitting next to him.

"Bro, just calm down, don't get your panties in a wad, you always go around looking for a fight?" Emmett asked,

"I am not your bro, I don't get along with people, I don't want to be here," Edward bit out. Emmett chuckled,

"The name is Emmett," Emmett having a hand out to shake, Edward stared out at his hand,

"Edward, but I am not looking for friends, so what's wrong with your friend?" Edward asked.

"She is my sister, her boyfriend was killed, she has had a rough go of it since," Emmett explained,

"And I stirred that up? Do I look like him or something?" Edward not used to being curious,

"No, that's just Bella, she has a way with people, or did before he was killed, she has a big heart, she cares about people, she sees you and she wants to help you because she knows that you are troubled," Emmett shrugged.

"How would she know I am troubled?" Edward confused,

"The fight in the lunchroom, I'd call that trouble," Emmett explained,

"Yeah," Edward grumbled, he thought back to the conversation,

"So you guys almost lost her the last time?" Edward confused,

"Man, why do you care? You don't like people remember?" Emmett explained,

"I don't, just curious since the little pixie was shouting for the whole world to hear, she is hot," Edward biting his lip, Emmett growled,

"Watch it bro, yes, we almost lost her last time, just put it this way, she would have been with her love," Emmett seriously.

"I take it that's all I am going to get?" Edward asked,

"Let me guess, she's a cutter? No, that sweet looking girl couldn't be a cutter, lets see…" Edward being interrupted, Emmett had his hand around his throat,

"Emmett, Edward, to the principals office now! I will not tolerate fighting in my class," the teacher shouted. They both got up and went to the principals office.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Principals Office<strong>

Emmett and Edward's parents were called, they both came down, they were all now sitting in the principal's office,

"Edward, you know what will happen if this behavior continues," the principal explained looking at his records,

"No, why don't you tell me," Edward spat out,

"Edward," Renee snapped,

"Ms. Cullen, your boy here needs some help I suggest you get it for him or he is going to wind up in prison," the principal explained.

"As for you Emmett, we have never had a problem with you, what brought this on today?" the principal asked,

"Well sir, he was talking about my sisters in an improper way, and their brother I will not have it," Emmett strongly.

"Well, I still wont have fighting in my school is that clear Mr. Cullen, Mr. Masen?" the principal asked,

"Yes sir," Emmett strongly,

"Yes," Edward grumbled.

"You are all free to leave," the principal explained. They all left the room,

"Edward, I told you, I am not going to let you go to prison, you are my son," Renee explained,

"You are not my mother, you are the woman who gave birth to me and slept with every other man, instead of being a mother and a wife, did you ever think that is the reason why I am so screwed up?" Edward shouted,

"Excuse me, Ms. Cullen, I am Dr. Masen, can I speak with you?" Dr. Masen asked,

"Sure," Renee softly. They walked away from Edward,

"I believe I could help your son if you would allow me to," Dr. Masen explained,

"So you can help people with problems, like a shrink?" Ms. Cullen asked,

"Well, its not what I do normally but I have a degree in it, I would like to have you all over for dinner Friday night, just to see what state he is in," Dr. Masen explained,

"Well, you have gotten a preview of it just a minute ago, but um, yeah, I think I can make it, I work at the sheriff's office in town, what time is it?" Ms. Cullen asked,

"It will be at 7," Dr. Masen explained,

"Great, we'll see you then," Ms. Cullen explained. She left as Emmett and Edward went back to class.


	6. Caos

Jasper ran in the house followed by Alice, he could hear Bella scream from a mile away, Alice cried,

"Alice, let me handle this, just stay down here till I can get her calm, you remember the last time," Jasper giving her gentle kiss and gently rubbing her cheek. She nodded and ran to Esme and hugged her,

"She'll be okay sweetheart," Esme comforting Alice, Jasper gently eased up to Bella's room, he watched her from the doorway, she was on the floor on her knees, crying and screaming, she had her back turned toward him but she knew he was there, slowly he came up behind him,

"No, Jasper, you aren't calming me down this time, I want to be with Tristan, I am in pain Jasper, I know you can feel it, I cant take it, I have to be with him, I cant survive anymore without him," Bella screaming so hard at Jasper her veins were popping out in her throat and forehead.

"I do feel your pain Bella, let me help you," Jasper strongly but softly,

"You cant Jasper, you can only change my mood for a little while, it comes back, I will always feel like this, there's nothing you can do about it," Bella cried out, Jasper slowly moved toward her, Bella started throwing things at Jasper.

"Just leave me alone Jasper!" Bella shouted, Alice and Esme were standing at the doorway in a heart beat,

"Bella, we all love you, you are apart of our family, you're my sister, you are a sister to all of us, your Esme's daughter, Carlisle, he is your father, and he is very proud of how you have been doing, you don't want to hurt us by killing yourself do you?" Jasper strongly. Bella found a razor in site and grabbed it up, she cut her wrists, to show that she was dead serious. Jasper was done being patient with her, she wasn't listening, he turned to Esme and Alice he nodded, they went downstairs, he turned back around, he narrowed his eyes and ran and swooped her up, he took her to the lake cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Lake Cabin<strong>

By the time he had reached the lake cabin he had been able to get her to calm down, slowly he laid her down on the bed, he took her shoes off, and socks, he went and grabbed some bandages out of the bathroom and wrapped her wrists.

"Don't Jasper, please, I cant…" Bella whispered softly,

"Bella, we are not going to lose you, I wont lose you," Jasper strongly as he stared her down,

"I hurt so bad," Bella cried, he finished her wrists, then got her up in his arms and put her favorite blanket around her even though her skin would always remain cold and she couldn't get warm, he wanted her to know she was loved.

"I wanted my father to be proud of me, he never told me he was proud of me, not once, but I always saw something in his eyes when I did something, whenever I learned something, there was a look that he always gave me," Bella mumbled. Jasper smiled,

"Bella, you were his daughter, I'm sure he was very proud of you," Jasper holding her tightly.

"How do you know that Carlisle is proud of me?" Bella asked,

"The look in his eyes, I'm sure it was the same look your father gave you," Jasper strongly. There was a knock at the door,

"Come in," Jasper strongly, Carlisle walked in,

"Hi sweetheart, what's going on?" Carlisle asked softly,

"You know what it is that plagues me," Bella softly.

"Bella, you have made it this far, I'm proud of you, so proud of you, you just have to hang on, we all love you, you are our family," Carlisle explained, she could see the look in his eyes, he was sincere and it was the same look that her own father had given her when she was alive, she raised up a little wanting to hug him, but she fell back.

"I see, you are a little weak, I'll go hunt for you," Carlisle leaving the room,

"He was proud of me, it was the same look that Carlisle just gave me, thank you Jasper for believing in me," Bella grabbing his shirt and holding on for dear life,

"I am not going anywhere Bells, as for the rest of us, we never stopped believing in you," Jasper kissing her forehead, she held onto him as if she would lose him like she did Tristan until Carlisle came back with food for her to drink.


	7. Friday Night Dinner

Carlisle got Jasper alone while Bella was drinking her food,

"I have invited Edward Cullen over to the house for dinner Friday night," Carlisle explained,

"I'll keep Bella here then, are you sure that is a wise decision?" Jasper asked.

"Actually I was hoping to have Bella at the house for dinner, everyone should be there, but we need to feed before we have our guest over," Carlisle explained, Jasper nodded,

"It will cause Bella to act out, this freak out was apparently caused by him," Jasper seriously.

"It will be controlled Jasper," Carlisle having faith in their family,

"Alice explained to Bella that this is one that she couldn't save, Carlisle maybe you cant either, all I am saying is you are taking a big risk bringing a human into our home," Jasper whispered.

"I know, but I have to, I have to figure out if I can help him," Carlisle explained. Jasper smirked,

"I guess you and Bella never should have been vampires since you both like helping people so much," Jasper smiled a little, Carlisle patted him on the back,

"Then I still wouldn't be helping people today Jasper and I wouldn't be a father to such wonderful children," Carlisle leaving the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

Bella stayed at the lake cabin till Friday, she had her strength back, Jasper hadn't told her of Edward coming over for dinner, because he knew she would run off. He held her at the cabin till the last minute, they had already hunted and had a big meal,

"Come on Bella, its time to go home," Jasper hanging his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks for saving my ass again Jaz, Alice is really lucky to have you and I am lucky to have a brother who wont take my shit for a minute," Bella laughing a little,

"Thank you Bells, you know, I am glad to have a sister who cares so much for us, there is no one else like you Bells, I love you," Jasper hugging her,

"I love you too bro," Bella hugging him back. Back at the house, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were going ape shit because they just found out about Edward coming over.

"What the hell is wrong with you Carlisle?" Emmett growled out,

"Don't you know that you are breaking the cardinal rule of vampires, the Volturi will surly have your head on a platter if they find out we are vampires!" Alice screamed, Jasper and Bella were just coming through the door from the tree,

"Hey, hey, chill out guys," Jasper strongly, he got everyone's attention,

"Carlisle knows what he is doing," Jasper seriously. Bella looked at everyone,

"What did I miss?" Bella asked,

"Carlisle invited that bastard Cullen here," Emmett muttered out,

"As in Edward Cullen? Carlisle?" Bella looking as if she were in pain.

"Look, he needs help Bella, you know this as well as I do, I am going to be his therapist Bella, would you like to help me out?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, you cant help him, no one can, and you have never brought your work home with you so why now?" Bella a bit upset,

"We are all family, we are all going to sit down calmly and have a nice dinner with Edward, we don't know him, he is new around here, he just needs to make some friends and have a little help," Carlisle explained.

"You are right Carlisle, we don't know him so maybe you shouldn't be risking this by bringing him here!" Bella harshly bit out, Jasper stared her down making her calm down with his powers.

"Jasper, that's not fair," Bella softly,

"Well I for one know enough about him, I don't need to know anymore," Alice bit out,

"How could you let him do this Esme?" Rosalie asked, Esme shrugged her shoulders, she was staying far out of it, she had just fixed the human dinner.

Everyone started mumbling and going their different ways,

"No, you guys are going to be presentable and you will be nice, and sit at the dinner table with our guest," Carlisle boomed. He got an agreement with him that they would that they were all going to change and wash up,

"I don't know about this sweetheart, we have never had humans in our house before," Esme a little worried for everyone,

"This will be over in a couple hours sweetheart, I just want to see if I can get through to this young man," Carlisle explained,

"It's the reason I fell in love with you in the first place, but you're just like Bella, you always have to help everyone you see in trouble, you might have to give this one up if Edward is as bad as the kids say he is," Esme explained.

"Esme, Bella hasn't helped anyone since Tristan was killed, why do you think I am trying to push this dinner, I am trying to get her back to her old self, she would feel better about herself, maybe she could finally push past her depression finally," Carlisle seriously.

"Oh sweetie, we are all worried for Bella, but I think this guy only causes pain for her than any real good," Esme softly. The door bell rang,

"That's them," Carlisle having a hand in the small of Esme's back and going and greeting them at the door. He opened the door, there stood Edward in a simple jacket, and white button up shirt, his mother had on her uniform from work,

"I'm sorry I came straight here after work I didn't have time to change," Renee explained,

"Please come in, this is my wife Esme, Esme this is Ms. Cullen and her son Edward Cullen," Carlisle letting them come in their house.

"Its Renee, you have a beautiful house," Renee giving them a compliment,

"Thank you, we like the nature that surrounds us, it gives us that free feeling, calming," Carlisle voiced,

"Oh yes, it is very calming," Renee explained,

"Well, why don't we go into the living room, my children just went up to get ready for dinner," Carlisle leading them the way. Edward didn't make a peep just took in his surroundings and followed to the living room.

"Well Edward, how are you?" Carlisle not wanting to sound like a shrink before dinner,

"This is stupid, I don't need a shrink," Edward getting up,

"I'm just trying to talk with you, person to person," Carlisle calmly,

"Well, sir, I have had a rough go, how about you?" Edward strongly,

"I am fine thank you, are you happy to be living here in Forks, I know it's a lot more different than Phoenix," Carlisle trying to come up with a simple conversation to talk about with him,

"Yes sir, I don't like it here, its too damn cold and wet, and I am stuck with my…Renee," Edward bit out.

"I agree with you on the weather, we have a few pretty days though, ah here comes one of my children now, Alice come and meet Edward," Carlisle standing up,

"Bella is getting ready to come down, she and Jasper had to discuss some things," Alice trying to be polite.

"Hi Edward," Alice softly,

"Hey," Edward grumbled, Alice felt a little weird,

_~Bells, Jaz, dying down here.~ _Alice thought, as if on cue, Bella, Jaz, Rosalie and Emmett all came down at once,

"Wow, you have beautiful children Dr. Masen," Renee giving him compliments,

"They are not biologically mine, me and my wife Esme adopted them, but for all tense and purposes they are all family, I consider them my own, and please, you may call me Carlisle," Carlisle explained,

"You may call me Esme," Esme looking at Bella who look a bit skittish,

"Bella, this is Edward," Esme introducing them,

"Hi," Bella clearing her throat,

"Hi," Edward's tone changing into a more tolerate one, everyone in the room noticed how it had changed with Bella. Everyone else introduced themselves and then they sat down at the table,

"Please, help yourselves," Carlisle getting some food and placing it on his plate, just to keep up his human actions. It was quiet around the table, after they had dinner they sat around the table letting it settle,

"I need some air, if you'll excuse me," Bella being polite as she walked out onto the deck, Alice worried, she squeezed Jasper's hand, he squeezed back and was about to go out to her but Edward beat him to it,

"I'm just going to get a smoke," Edward leaving in the same direction,

"Tell Bella I'll be serving dessert soon," Esme smiling,

"Alright," Edward seemingly calm. He made it out onto the deck just staring at Bella.


	8. Making progress

_~Play nice Bells.~ _Alice thought, Bella huffed and drew a breath of air mixed with smoke into her dead body.

"You know those things can kill you," Bella seriously without turning around. Edward came and stood beside her,

"You know I'm not a whore, nor do I like your type," Bella explained.

"What type would that be?" Edward taking a drag on his cigarette,

"The bad boy attitude," Bella glancing at him.

"A beautiful night tonight huh?" Edward not wanting to talk about himself,

"I guess," Bella shrugged,

"Did you come out here only to get away from me?" Edward asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, no I have just been having a bad week that's all," Bella softly.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I overheard your sister saying that you were in trouble, is that why you've been out all week?" Edward actually seeming concerned.

"Um, yeah," Bella playing with her sleeve Edward threw away his cigarette and gently took her hand and pushed back her sleeve.

"Never pegged you to be a cutter, they seem to be scarring over nicely, come on, lets get you back in the house, you're freezing, besides, your mother is bringing out dessert," Edward putting his hand to the small of her back.

"Wait, what kind of game are you playing Edward? You come out here, you act civil toward me but around a large group of people and other girls you don't act like this," Bella confused. Edward threw his coat over her shoulders,

"If we are going to stay out here you need to take my jacket, you are really cold," Edward explained,

"Um… thanks I think," Bella confused, she was grateful that Jasper was using his powers to calm her down enough to talk to Edward or she would be running off. Edward sat down, he ran a hand through his bed-head look of hair,

"Its not a game I'm playing with you Bella, when I sat down by you in Biology something just, I don't know, it scares the hell out of me," Edward seriously.

"Does it have to do with your… Renee as you call her?" Bella asked,

"Look, I'm not falling for you, your just another woman that will screw me and go cheat on me like Renee did my father," Edward getting up and quickly walking the house.

"I'm leaving," Edward growled out on his way through to the front door behind him. Bella stared at the empty chair, she was completely mystified,

"What the hell happened?" Bella thought out loud. Alice ran outside to Bella while Renee apologized for her son, she was about to run after her son, Carlisle stopped her,

"I cant help Edward, your son just opened up to my daughter so it's a start, but you need to show him that you care for him and you have changed," Carlisle explained.

"Thanks Dr. Masen, I'm really sorry for his behavior tonight," Renee explained.

"Here is my office hours and a number to reach me, I would like to start fresh on Monday afternoon, once a week for an hour, I'll have to be careful or he'll run out just like he did tonight, he is probably walking home, if he is let him, it will do him some good," Carlisle explained.

"Alright, I'll call you Monday to see when your available," Renee softly, he could tell she was scared for her son, and that she did love him enough to want to keep him out of prison. Bella walked in slowly, removing Edward's jacket,

"I am not getting involved Carlisle, you cant force me to either," Bella growled out, she took the jacket upstairs to her room and slammed her door shut and locked it. She turned her music up loud, Alice stared at Carlisle, she shook her head and shrugged. Her family decided to leave her alone for the night, it was a good thing, Bella had left the house. She had just started walking, she didn't have a particular place in mind but she found herself outside Edward's house.

_~Great, well at least I can give him back his jacket.~ _Bella thought. She stared up at his room, she heard his shallow breathing, she heard his slow heartbeat and knew he was asleep, she jumped silently through his open window and glanced at him laying on the bed in his clothes he had worn that night to dinner. She walked over to the end of the bed and laid his coat down. Bella had every intention of leaving but sleep was one thing she was interested in, the one thing she missed since she couldn't sleep anymore. She stood there at the foot of the bed staring at him, wondering two things; one was why couldn't she read his mind like she could read everyone else's, two what did he dream about. Edward suddenly jerked awake, he stared at Bella when he reached over and glanced to turn on a light he glanced back around she was gone like he had been seeing things.


	9. who or what are you

Monday morning, Edward was weirded out about 'seeing Bella' in his room, he thought he had imagined it but since he found his jacket there on the bed Saturday morning he knew he wasn't seeing things because he remembered that he let her wear it on the deck. Anyway it was a new day, he walked into school, tuning the people out as much as he could, Jessica again came up to him,

"Hey, Edward, I was wondering, would you like to go to prom with me?" Jessica asked, he stopped by his locker, he glanced around, he eyed Bella in a corner, Bella caught his eyes but she walked away.

"Um, Jessica, I don't…I cant be around a crowd of people, but we could do something else," Edward turning around and holding her waist.

"Come on, please, I want to have you as my date for Prom," Jessica whined, he turned around and put his books away and got more books out,

"Sorry Jessica, I don't do Prom," Edward seriously and walked away.

Again, lunchtime was uneventful, Edward sat at a table by himself and kept eyeing Bella, she glanced a couple times in his direction, he noticed she hadn't touched her plate, finally she went and dumped out her food and left the lunchroom. Alice stared at Edward as she talked to the rest of her family members,

_~What is with the Masens? They don't ever hang out with anyone in the school. They just sit all together. Like one big fucking orgy.~ _Edward thought, he laughed a little out loud as he hung his head and ate his food.

* * *

><p><strong>Biology<strong>

Edward walked in all wet from the rain, he found Bella sitting in her seat, she glanced at him and then went back to doodling, he walked over and sat in his own chair,

"So, you going to talk to me this time or are you going to run off on me again?" Edward asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Bella glancing up from her notebook,

"About that, I don't like to talk about myself, my problems or anything else to anyone," Edward looking like he was in pain,

"I have to apologize to you too, I cannot get involved with you in any shape or form," Bella looking down at her doodle.

"Is that him?" Edward asked as he looked at the sketch she had drew of a guy, Bella hadn't realized what she had drawn she had just spaced and started drawing. She shut her notebook, as class started,

"Yes," Bella confirming that the drawing was her soul mate, Edward nodded, he left her alone till their little science projects came around again and they were having a competition in class, whoever got the answers correct would win a jar of jelly bellies. Bella and Edward worked together as usual, they were the first ones to get it right. After class Edward tried to give her half the candy,

"I cant have sweets, why did you move here if you aren't happy here?" Bella confused. Edward looked at the candy in the bag, he closed the bag,

"Why do you care?" Edward bit out,

"I just…never mind," Bella walking away quickly. Edward opened his locker and slammed the candy bag in it and slammed it back. At the end of school Edward walked over to his motorcycle and started putting his stuff in the saddle bag, he glanced over and saw Bella eying him, he turned away and shook his head, suddenly a van came sliding right at him, he turned and was in too much shock to even move, Bella got over to him, she got him down and pushed the van away, slowly she turned and looked at him and ran off. Her eyes, they weren't human colored eyes, something strange was going on, he got on his bike and left for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

He unlocked the door,

"Eddie, sweetheart, the school called and told me that you were almost hit by a van! Are you okay?" Renee looking him over as if he was a little boy, he slapped her hand away,

"I'm fine Renee," Edward huffed out, he didn't like her calling him Eddie but he wasn't going to waste his breath trying to correct her, it wouldn't do any good anyway. He ran upstairs to his laptop, he laid on the bed and started looking up the signs that Bella had, he had never seen her eat anything at school, she was cold, her eyes changed colors, and today, she was standing across the parking lot in school when the van had almost hit him, so she was super fast and super strong to push away a van, then again she had saved him from the fatal oncoming van.

"The cold ones," Edward breathed out, he read up on them, vampires, there were no such things as vampires, he laughed, but then again his mind was telling him there could be because there was no other explanation to how Bella could have stopped the van from crushing him.

"Eddie, its time to go," Renee called,

"Go where?" Edward confused,

"I made an appointment for you to go and talk to Dr. Masen today," Renee explained, Edward's hands clinched into fist.

"I'm not going, I don't need a shrink!" Edward seriously explained,

"Its just for an hour," Renee coming into his room,

"I don't want to tell a total stranger my problems!" Edward strongly. After an hour of shouting and screaming he figured he would go but he didn't have to talk to this Dr. Masen.


End file.
